The Ashes of Tears
by kyria hyuuga
Summary: He was every girls' wet dream. And she was the new It Girl.But inside, he's just a broken man with a broken heart, getting by each day as it comes. She's a dreamer and she always had a thing for wounded animals. Together she brings him to life and he finds a savior in her. Years later here they stand, more than friends less than lovers. And isn't that where all great romances begin


He did a lot of chewing on the tooth pick.

He promised to quit smoking. That was so they could start a family.

Who knew she was like this?

His heart burned as images of her in the arms of another man flashed in his mind. He ached for a cigarette. He ached for a beer. He ached for _her._

But he was going to be a wise man and deny himself.

Because cigarette's cause cancer.

Beer causes a belly.

And she just causes heart ache.

She denied him, time and time again and all he ever did was love her.

Now she cheated on him, for what?

He could not understand, and would never understand why he did it.

So he sat on the chair, chewing on a toothpick, glumly staring at the gold man on his side.

"You know you should be happy you have one of those golden things at your side, youngest Oscar winner. You gave Adrien Brody a run for his money."

He looked up at the warm smile that accompanied the comforting hand she laid on his shoulder. She may not be the youngest winner of the Oscars, but she was the most vibrant one. Nominated at 20, winner at 22. He can't help but smile back at her.

"I am happy, Miss Lawrence."

She shook her head and sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ever since his casting to play Boggs, they had been a lot closer together. Of course, since Catching Fire was still abuzz in the media, Mockingjay proceedings are still being kept in the downlow.

"I spoke to your sister Robbie. She says you're sulking. And this should be the happiest day of your life. Chin up, buttercup!"

He laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. "I had this speech planned in my head Jen. How I'd be one of those sappy crying guys while accepting this thing, and I'd look over to her and tell her how much I love her and thank her because she gave me everything and now, when I stood there I realize I had no one to look at in that crowd, because she just... She just."

"Cheated on you. Hurt you. Broke you. You can say it Robbie. It starts there."

"It hurts."

She took his hand and squeezed. In a span of two weeks Robert Pattinson became her new snake. You know, those wounded animals she always wanted to take care of and took home even if her mom went paranoid? Robert was a stunning man, a very great actor and his performance in Mission:Blacklist gained him his most deserved Oscar.

But her Robbie was a broken hearted man still longing for the girl who took his heart, burned it and spit upon the ashes.

Jen was never a person to harbour hate.

But she wanted to snap the neck of that anorexic little pretentious home wrecking whore-bitch for making Robbie feel this way.

"It has too. How else will it get better?"

Rob stayed silent and just took comfort in her hand, tightly squeezing his and her head which always, always smelled like cheap shampoo from hotels. A far cry from the flowers and whatnots in hers.

But he appreciated that cheap smell on luscious golden hair.

Jen was her person.

Nothing, not even Hollywood could change her.

She was prideful that way.

And Rob loved that about her.

"Nick, my parents, Josh and I are going to grab something after this. Josh is bringing his new girl of the week, just figures." She rolled her eyes and he smiled. Josh was becoming quite the ladies man. "Would you like to come with us?"

He contemplated the offer but then a familiar voice called on to him. "Rob."

There was a choking sound at the end of it and he closed his eyes. Just being this close to her physically hurt.

"Rob, baby I'm sorry! Oh God, please forgive me, you won't answer me, you won't respond to me, oh honey I am so proud of you!"

She made a move to him, he can feel it, but like lightning Jen was on her feet and towered over her.

"This party is for Oscar winners and nominees and their loved ones. You are not in any of those categories."

Jen looked at her with burning eyes and added a pithy stare with the venom in her voice. "I'm sure the other sophisticated people in this room would not want a whore with their hors d'oeuvres."

He could not help it. He laughed at such a comment. It was so very childish and so very Jen that somehow the pain went away and a new warmth replaced it.

Silently he took her hand and turned her to him. He smiled at her as he stood and threw his toothpick to the ground. "I'd fancy going out with you and the rest of our friends Jen." He offered his arm and she looped hers around it, confused but proud.

"Of course Robbie, you're family now."

He smiled at her and motioned for them to walk to where Nick was chatting with Josh.

"Rob?"

Jen paused and turned. "For your info: its Rob only to friends and family, its Mr. Pattinson to you. Run along and fuck another director for a role. Bye ho!"

She rapidly turned and dragged Rob with her. He could not help it, he laughed at her antics.

"Bye ho?"

She rolled her eyes. "What can I say, I love She's the Man!"

He grinned at her and allowed her to drag him to where their friends stood.

He knew it then, he knew it now.

Jennifer Shrader Lawrence was his saving grace. And he could not help but be thankful that out of all of this, he got her.

But that was just the beginning.

And he was sure he never wanted it to end.


End file.
